


Quite the life

by Beowolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: And also I just like ones where both sides are friends or family, Like there's other stuff out there too lol, Nor Alisha and Rose, Not totally huge on the sorey and mikleo ship, Other, Probably because its everywhere lol, So their like a family in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beowolf/pseuds/Beowolf
Summary: It's an ordinary day for Rulay family.
Relationships: Alisha and Rose and Sorey and Mikleo
Kudos: 1





	Quite the life

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is really, really, really old so it's not the best written stuff lol.

The day was lazy, quiet, and maybe a little too cold but nonetheless it was much welcomed. Mikleo already had breakfast prepared for the day as Sorey sat at the table waiting patiently and most likely too occupied with his current drawing. Rose on the other hand kept riding her bike everywhere in the house and making a mess of things in the process, the nightstand and the lamp in which the elder young man had yelled to her to pick it up and then the mini bookshelf that he and Alisha got for them when Rose and Sorey were still just toddlers at the time. And to- keep them off taller bookshelves… as it was their favorite hobby to climb anything and everything in the house. And still is. 

When Rose had bumped into his legs for the tenth time Mikleo felt whatever patience he had left dwindle quickly and he put the pan down. “Rose!” he sighed as he kneeled down to pick her up and the bike in one fellow swoop. He plopped her gently into the chair and put the bike in the playroom that was only across from the living room. 

“I’m thirsty!” Rose said aloud kicking her legs back and forth. 

“Here.” Mikleo replied pouring orange juice into the tall glass before putting the jug down and getting back to breakfast. 

“What’s for breakfast?” the twelve-year-old inquired. 

“Pancakes and bacon.” Mikleo quickly replied before getting most of the pancakes on the plate with the exception of one flopping back into the pan as he placed the plate on the table. The bacon came next along with the potato bits in another bowl, Sorey’s favorite. Whenever the little boy had become hungry for whatever reason that’d be the first thing he’d ask for. Not all the time but quite a bit of the time he did. 

“Thank you!” The two chimmed before they dug in. He would be a little taller now, but he barely even reached Rose’s shoulder, as she was about half of Alisha’s size now. She was growing fast that’s for sure. 

“Alrighty…” the elder young man had sighed, putting the pans into sink and getting everything put away. He’d wash them after he had something to drink as he wasn’t very hungry that morning for whatever reason, the same for Alisha. Though he thought women are amazing he certaintly felt grateful that they boys weren’t saddled with some of the monthly trials that Alisha and Lailah went through a lot. It never seemed to bother them too much though as they were used to it now. 

Alisha woke up with hers just this morning, no wonder she had been somewhat strange yesterday. Not that she acted weirdly, she just wasn’t entirely there or herself. Mikleo didn’t know what else to do other than give her ibues and water and ask if she wanted to stay home for the day. Sadly, her job required her to be there, and it was Mikleo’s day off. He could have gone in for her, but by the time he got downstairs she had already left. 

Oh well, it was only for today and she wouldn’t have to go in for the next couple of days as Tao and Volta could take over combat instructing class for her. This- monthly thing had taken quite the slap at her, when most of the time it wasn’t anything more than a mild inconvenience and annoyance. It had taken a pretty heavy toll on her since even the vague mention of breakfast from him seemed to color her face green… oh well. It was too late as she was already at work and there wasn’t much he could do other than wait. It had just occurred to him that it wouldn’t be too much longer until Rose had to face those trials… 

As he got lost in his thoughts he didn’t seem to notice the pool of syrup slowly making its way to his plate. He almost jumped at the sticky substance barely touching his hand when he did notice his expression wasn’t less than priceless. “What on-!?” he exclaimed as Sorey and Rose stared at the pooling syrup with still expressions. 

“… Oops…” The little brunette said. 

“I didn’t do it.” Rose said, looking like a deer in headlights. Mikleo sighed and brushed a few locks of silver blue hair out of his eyes. Something that had been the result of a prank by Dezel as his hair was originally a dark hue of brown. Yes they were mature and well off young men, but they had their moments of boyish fun. The bleaching was revenge for the toothpaste Mikleo had ever so delicately squeezed into his mouth as he slept that night. The result was one of a dragon heaving fire the next morning.

He was none too happy at first but shook it off and decided it looked good, then dyed some of it an aqua blue. He almost looked like an angel with the new style. In fact all their friends loved it and decided to keep it like this for a while. Though Sorey’s reaction to it was anything but happy, as he was frightened that Mikleo had seen something that scared him so badly that his hair turned white. It took a while for him to get the child to calm down. 

“It’s alright, just grab some paper towels for me alright?” he said calmly. Honestly he wasn’t really fazed, it was only syrup. Could have been worse. 

“Um… Sorry” Sorey mumbled, looking like he had just been called on in class when he wasn’t paying attention. 

“No its all right, it’s just an accident.” Mikleo quickly said, not wanting the little boy to be upset over something as insignificant as a simple mess. 

“Yeah Sorey its nothing. Don’t worry over it.” Rose said quickly, not wanting to take any chances that the brunette would get upset. Sorey didn’t do the ‘crying over split milk’ and in this case being split syrup, but was notably a little embarrassed. 

He and Rose diligently cleaned up the mess, or most of it anyways as some of the syrup had sunk between the thin cracks of the tiles and rendered a little hard to reach. But for today both decided they didn’t really care about it for now and would leave it for a while. 

“You two done eating or do you want me to make more?” the elder boy questioned. 

“Nah I’m good. I think three did me in pretty quick.” Rose replied with a grin, the spot where her tooth was missing being quite visable. That was an accident, she was playing tag with Dezel and she accidently tripped over one of Sorey’s toys and fell flat on her face resulting in her losing her front tooth. It was only a baby tooth so it would have fell out at some point, but that didn’t stop from the elder trio from having a panic attack. The excess blood didn’t help either.

The brunette still sat the table, seeming to be in a daze before Mikleo reached over and lifted him out of the chair, “Come on, we’ll watch a movie or play a game or whatever.” He said warmly and chuckled as Sorey reached up to play with his hair. 

“I’m gonna go outside!” Rose said as she hopped off her chair. 

“Wait a second push in your-“ The door was already open before he could say anything else, and cool wind blew in. 

“Chair.” The young man sighed. He gently let Sorey down to the ground and pushed in the chairs. 

Rose could be summed up in few words. Fire, strident and grit, as though she had just been thrown into a battle, but still came out of it grinning ear-to-ear. Pretty clothes, and neatly brushed hair were the last things on her mind. She was still a bit of a challenge to get her to sit still when it came to brushing her hair and braiding. She was a little better now, but some amounts of physically having to hold her in place came now and then. Her yells and banter were something to remember. Still, she was a like a rough ruby that one found when digging and slaving over trying to get it out. Her laughter, burning strength and confidence were that of a bright tinkling jewel and a little dancing flame. 

Sorey on the other hand was like a little shooting star that kept bouncing from planet to planet. He wasn’t particularly over confident in himself or his ablities like his sister, but his interest, curiosity, and resilience spoke for itself quite strongly. He could be left alone with a few minimum tools to learn or to create something, but either way he’d always try and find another angle to look at the situation and try his best to make it work. Rose on the other hand would already be asking for help. He wasn’t overly loud, or vocal about his thoughts a lot of the time, but his honest and sparkling inquisitive nature spoke a bit louder. He took things in his own way, and the quiet but wonder filled eyes would almost sing a song when he discovered something wonderful was quite a sight. To Rose’s burning and scorching fire, he was the bright blue sky that lit up the day. 

She and Sorey practically threw their heart and soul into everything they did. Mikleo rolled his eyes at himself for getting a little emotional over them. Sentimental and gushy were two things that he wasn’t, aside from the many pictures he and Alisha had taken during their concerts, and plays. And- every little doodle and picture the two had drawn or painted. 

But then the thoughts had brought him to something he tried not to think about, even if it was nearly a decade ago now. The stormy, swirling and black covered night with so much rain throwing itself on the ground that it almost turned the area into a thick muddly soup. He, Alisha and Rose were on their way home from a late meal at a restaurant. It was then near one of the flickering streetlights they heard a wailing so loud it matched the thunder in the sky. They all halted and quickly investigated the sound. And there they found the little bundle in a crappy and water soaked box. A little red scrunched face had poked out from the discolored white sheets. 

The little girl’s eyes widened to the size of saucers as she stared at the infant as if the whole solar system was in her eyes. 

All of them could still feel their blood bubble, gurgle and boil when they thought about it. How could anyone just leave a helpless baby out in the freezing cold like that? Sorey would have died if they didn’t find him right away… he was so close to it that, night, not if they rushed him to the hospital. But still he came so close to- he felt his heart grow black at the thought of that and quickly shoved the thought out of the mind. No, he wasn’t going to let that take over his mind again. 

“Mikleo! Can we watch something?” He asked, his bright jade green eyes glittering right at him. The other smiled, and nodded. Any darkness he had felt was gone, or at least kicked out. Because the thought of having to replace the disgusting excuse of a carpet had bounded into his mind, taunting him. Why anyone would have a pure white fluffy carpet they had no idea… it was at one point completely spotless but that was when they moved into the house when Rose was still two and Sorey was still just a baby. He flipped on the Tv and turned it to Netflix. He quickly refrained from ‘Halloween’ as brunette was only still a child and he really didn’t want to traumatize him. 

He was distracted from his thoughts once again by Sorey crawling towards the stacks of dvd boxes. They mostly owned Dvd’s as they had just gotten the blu-ray only a year ago. Their previous and much loved player had sadly konked out resulting in some shopping for a cheap blu-ray. Even while their old one didn’t work anymore they still kept it. It sat in a beaten up box somewhere on the shelf in the office. Which really needed cleaning up… 

Sorey reached up for the top box and nearly tipped it over if not for Mikleo catching it. “Whoa, whoa! Okay what are you…” he trailed off when seeing ‘Castle in the sky’ at the top. 

“Ohhh, you want me to put this on?” He asked warmly, knowing how much Sorey loved and adored these movies, as all of them did. Though as much Mikleo loved Castle in the sky ‘Princess Mononoke’ still remained to be his favorite one. Sorey nodded with a bright grin and Mikleo chuckled, pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead. He did just that before deciding that Rose would need a coat outside. Suddenly in the last week of October it had grown bitterly cold all of a sudden. The cold never really bothered Rose and Alisha but Mikleo had always encouraged them to take a coat at least. Safe to say they only listened half the time. 

“Rose!” he called to her, “At least grab a coat! Or a sweatshirt or something!” he yelled out to her. 

“It’s not even that cold out!! I’ll only train for a half hour then I’ll come inside!” She yelled back. 

“Today’s a day off!! Come inside ‘Castle in the sky is playing and I’ll throw on hot chocolate!” Mikleo called out, hoping that would grab her attention. Not a second later he saw the little redhead racing back. 

“Training can wait.” She quickly said as Mikleo smiled and shut the door. The girl ran over to her little brother and plopped right next to him. 

“You got room for me?” she said grinning and hugged her brother. He happily obliged and shared the soft fluffy ‘Blues clues’ blanket they’ve had for years. Some of the ends of it were unraveling a little but the blanket still remained in pretty good condition despite being nearly eleven years old now. 

“What kind do you guys want?” Mikleo asked as he reached up for the large plastic baggy filled with various amounts of hot chocolate packets. 

“I’ll take Raspberry!” Rose called out. 

“Hazel nut!” Sorey said. 

“Alrighty, coming right up.” Mikleo replied a small smile gracing his face. He proceeded to get the kettle out. Normally he just went straight for the microwave since it was quicker, but today was his day off. Things could slow down to a mild stroll right? 

He waited idly for a little bit by the kettle, while Rose and Sorey sat in the living room watching ‘Castle in the sky’ patiently waiting for their hot chocolate. The rest of the morning went just like that, quiet, peaceful and uneventful.


End file.
